The present invention relates to an arrangement for storing and exchanging of tools in a power tool, particular a revolving cutting press.
Known revolving cutting presses are provided in their revolving plates with a tool reservoir for individual tool sets including at least a punch, a stripper, and a matrix. By pure rotation of the revolving plate a tool set can be withdrawn from the respective working station and inserted into another station. Working of plate shaped workpieces with complicated geometrical shapes requires, however, a plurality of tools which exceeds the receiving capacity of such revolving plates so that there is a need to increase the tool reservoir available for a revolving cutting press.
It is known to manually assemble and disassemble the tool sets of the revolving plate, which, however, depending upon type and mounting of the tool, is connected with more or less complicated handwork and thereby brings time loss for the operation of the machine. For simplification of the tool exchange, tool receiving elements mounted on the revolving plates are developed which reduce handwork required for the tool exchange. Thereby a certain shortening of the time loss is obtained with an automated operation, or in other words, a tool exchange performed by manual gripping is not possible in this manner.
In the German patent application No. P 3,322,960.0 an arrangement for storing and exchanging of tools in a revolving cutting press is proposed, in which in addition to the revolving cutting press a magazine chain is arranged rotatable in a horizontal plane and carrying receiving segments for tool inserts. With the aid of a special tool exchange device provided with a gripping device the individual tool inserts can be withdrawn from the receiving segments of the magazine chain and inserted into the revolving plate. The revolving plate of the revolving cutting press must have for this purpose a design corresponding to the receiving segments, so that the receiving segments which completely contain the required tool in the upper or lower revolving plate, can be radially inserted into this revolving plate. For this known arrangement it is characteristic that in addition to the revolving cutting press, a magazine chain and a tool exchange device are arranged so that a certain minimum space consumption is obtained.